Final Fantasy VI concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy VI and illustrations for Figaro no Kekkon: Tales from Desert. __TOC__ Logo The logo artwork was done by Yoshitaka Amano. FFVI Logo Art 1.jpg|Sketch. FFVI Logo Art 2.jpg|Sketches. Characters Yoshitaka Amano character artworks The following character artworks were done by Yoshitaka Amano. Terra Branford Terra Branford has the most Amano artworks of any Final Fantasy character. She mostly appears in her red design, but blue and black designs also exist, and thus appear as alternate outfits for her in Dissidia Final Fantasy, based on these alternate Yoshitaka Amano artworks. The following artworks were done for the original release. 200px-Ff6 amano tina.jpg 6a-terra branford v15.jpg Terra II.jpg Terra III.jpg Terra IV.jpg Terra V.jpg Terra VI.jpg Terra VII.jpg Terra VIII.jpg Terra IX.jpg Terra X.jpg Terra XI.jpg Terra XIV.jpg Terra-alt-7.jpg TerraBlackOutfit.jpg TerraBlueArt.jpg 6a-terra dragon.JPG Terra Lithograph.jpg|Lithograph. Terra Chibi 3.jpg Terra Sketch 1.jpg Terra Sketch 2.jpg Terra Sketch 3.jpg Terra Sketch 4.jpg Terra Sketch 5.jpg Terra Sketch 6.jpg Terra Sketch 7.jpg Terra Sketch 8.jpg Terra Sketch 9.jpg Terra Esper.jpg|Esper Form. Esper Terra III.jpg|Esper Form. Terraesper.JPG|Esper Form. Chibi Esper Terra.jpg|Esper Form. Terra Esper Chibi 2.jpg|Esper Form. The following were promotional artworks done later. NTerra.jpg|For Final Fantasy Collection. 6a-terra branford v12.jpg|For Final Fantasy Collection. Terra Advance.png|For Final Fantasy VI Advance. Terra-2006Art.jpg|For Final Fantasy VI Advance. Terra on Magitek Armour.jpg|For Final Fantasy VI Advance. Amano Chibi Terra.jpg|For Grand Finale album). VERY RARE Amano artwork of Terra.jpg|For ''The Sky'' artbook. 6a-terra branford v20.jpg|For Virgis artbook. Terra 2012 Amano Art.jpg|For 2012 Illustration magazine issue. Mog Despite being an optional character, Mog has a large repertoire of artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Ff6mogart.jpg Amano Mog alt.jpg Mog alt.jpg Amano Mog.jpg Amano Mog 2.jpg Amano Mog 3.jpg Amano Mog 4.jpg Amano Mog 5.jpg Amano Mog 6.jpg Amano Mog 7.jpg Amano Mog 8.jpg Amano Mog 9.jpg Mog Canvas.jpg Mog 10.jpg Mog 11.jpg Mog 12.jpg Mog 13.jpg Mog 14.jpg Mog 15.jpg Mog 16.jpg Mog 17.jpg Mog 18.jpg Mog 19.jpg Mog 20.jpg Mog 21.jpg Mog 22.jpg Mog 23.jpg Mog 24.jpg Mog 25.jpg Mog 26.jpg Mog 27.jpg Mog 28.jpg Mog 29.jpg Mog 30.jpg Mog 32.jpg Mog 33.jpg Mog 34.jpg Amano drawing Mog.jpg Other main characters Locke III.jpg|Locke Cole. 192px-6-locke-a.jpg|Locke Cole. Amano Chibi Locke.jpg|Locke Cole. Artwork2.jpg|Locke Cole. Locke II.jpg|Locke Cole. Locke 4.jpg|Locke Cole. Locke Sketch 1.jpg|Locke Cole. Locke Sketch 2.jpg|Locke Cole. FFVI Locke Alt Art.jpg|Locke Cole alternate design. Alternate-Locke-Design-FFVI.jpg|Locke Cole alternate design. Ff6 edgar.jpg|Edgar Roni Figaro. Edgar.jpg|Edgar Roni Figaro. ChibiEdgar.jpg|Edgar Roni Figaro. Edgar Chibi 2.jpg|Edgar Roni Figaro. Edgar Chibi 3.jpg|Edgar Roni Figaro. Sabin IV.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. Sabin II.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. Ff6sabinart.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. AmanoSabin.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. Chibi Sabin II.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. Amano Chibi Sabin.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. ChibiSabin.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. Sabin Sketch.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. Celeschere.jpg|Celes Chere. Celes.jpg|Celes Chere. Celes II.jpg|Celes Chere. Celes III.jpg|Celes Chere. Celes IV.jpg|Celes Chere. Celes V.jpg|Celes Chere. Celes Chibi 6.jpg|Celes Chere. Celes Chibi 7.jpg|Celes Chere. ChibiCeles.jpg|Celes Chere. ChibiCeles2.jpg|Celes Chere. ChibiCeles3.jpg|Celes Chere. ChibiCeles4.jpg|Celes Chere. Celes Grand Finale.jpg|Celes Chere (for Grand Finale album). 200px-Ff6 shadow.jpg|Shadow. Shadow-Interceptor.jpg|Shadow. Amano FFVI Magna Roaders.jpg|Shadow battling Magna Roaders. Chibi Shadow.jpg|Shadow. ChibiShadow.jpg|Shadow. Shadow Chibi 2.jpg|Shadow. Shadow Chibi 3.jpg|Shadow. Shadow Chibi 4.jpg|Shadow. Shadow Sketch.jpg|Shadow. Shadow and Interceptor.jpg|Shadow and Interceptor. Interceptor and Chibi Shadow.jpg|Shadow and Interceptor. Shadow Alt 1.jpg|Shadow and Interceptor. Shadow Alt 2.jpg|Shadow and Interceptor. Shadow Alt 3.jpg|Shadow and Interceptor. Ff6cyanart.jpg|Cyan Garamonde. Amano Cyan II.jpg|Cyan Garamonde. Cyan.jpg|Cyan Garamonde. Chibi Cyan II.jpg|Cyan Garamonde. ChibiCyan.jpg|Cyan Garamonde. Cyan Sketch 1.jpg|Cyan Garamonde. Cyan Sketch 2.jpg|Cyan Garamonde. Ff6gauart.jpg|Gau. Gau 2.jpg|Gau. Gau Sketch.jpg|Gau. Gau 3.jpg|Gau. Amano Chibi Gau.jpg|Gau. Amano Gau.jpg|Gau. Gau and Thing.jpg|Gau. Chibi Gau II.jpg|Gau. Chibi Gau III.jpg|Gau. ChibiGau.jpg|Gau. Ff6 amano setzer.png|Setzer Gabbiani. Setzer II.jpg|Setzer Gabbiani. Setzer III.jpg|Setzer Gabbiani. Setzer IV.jpg|Setzer Gabbiani. Chibi Setzer II.jpg|Setzer Gabbiani. ChibiSetzer.jpg|Setzer Gabbiani. Stragus II.jpg|Strago Magus Strago-Magus-FFVI.jpg|Strago Magus. Strago.jpg|Strago Magus. Chibi Strago II.jpg|Strago Magus. ChibiStrago.jpg|Strago Magus. Strago Sketch 1.jpg|Strago Magus. Strago Sketch 2.jpg|Strago Magus. 200px-Ff6relmart.JPG|Relm Arrowny. Relm on robodragon.jpg|Relm Arrowny. Chibi Relm II.jpg|Relm Arrowny. Chibi Relms.jpg|Relm Arrowny. Relm Chibi 3.jpg|Relm Arrowny. Relm Chibi 4.jpg|Relm Arrowny. Relm Sketch 1.jpg|Relm Arrowny. Relm Sketch 2.jpg|Relm Arrowny. 200px-Ff6umaroart.jpg|Umaro. Amano Umaro.jpg|Umaro. Umaro II.jpg|Umaro. Amano Chibi Umaro.jpg|Umaro. Chibi Umaro II.jpg|Umaro. Umaro Chibi 3.jpg|Umaro. Umaro Chibi 4.jpg|Umaro. Ff6 gogo.jpg|Gogo. Amano Gogo.jpg|Gogo. Amano Chibi Gogo.jpg|Gogo. Gogo Chibi 2.jpg|Gogo. Gogo Sketch 2.jpg|Gogo. Gogo Sketch.jpg|Gogo. Other characters Banon.jpg|Banon. Ghost.jpg|Ghost. Leo.jpg|Leo Cristophe. Leo Chibi 2.jpg|Leo Cristophe. Leo Chibi.jpg|Leo Cristophe. FF6 Kefkaart.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. Amano Kefka alt.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. Amano Kefka II.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. Amano Chibi Kefka.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. Kefka Chibi II.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. Kefka chibi.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. Kefka Sketch.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. Kefka2.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. GestahlNB.png|Gestahl. Chibi Gestahl.jpg|Gestahl. 64px-Cid (Final Fantasy VI).jpg|Cid Del Norte Marquez. Cid 2.jpg|Cid Del Norte Marquez. Cid del Norte - chillin.jpg|Cid Del Norte Marquez. Chibi Cid.jpg|Cid Del Norte Marquez. Cid Chibi 2.jpg|Cid Del Norte Marquez. Cid Chibi 3.jpg|Cid Del Norte Marquez. Amano Clyde.jpg|Clyde. Owzer2.jpg|Owzer. Imperial Guard.jpg|Imperial Guard. FFVI Unknown Man.jpg|Unknown man. Tetsuya Nomura character artworks The following character artworks were done by Tetsuya Nomura. Nomura-terra-design-sketches.jpg|Terra Branford. Nomura Sabin Vargas Artwork.jpg|Sabin and Vargas. Darill FFVI Nomura Art.jpg|Darill. FFVI Characters Nomura Art.jpg|The cast. Nomura FFVI Cast Artwork.jpg|The cast. Kazuko Shibuya character artworks The artworks used as basis for the in-game sprites were done by Kazuko Shibuya. VI-terra sd.jpg Locke2.jpg|Locke Cole. VI-edgar sd.jpg|Edgar Roni Figaro. VI-sabin sd.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. FF6 Celes SD.png|Celes Chere. VI-shadow sd.jpg|Shadow. VI-cyan sd.jpg|Cyan Garamonde. VI-gau sd.jpg|Gau. VI-setzer sd.jpg|Setzer Gabbiani. VI-strago sd.jpg|Strago Magus. VI-relm sd.jpg|Relm Arrowny. VI-mog sd.jpg FF6 Umaro SD.PNG|Umaro. GogoSD.JPG|Gogo. Other Terra Magitek PSX gallery.jpg|Terra rides a Magitek Armor. Mog US.jpg|Mog. Returners.jpg|Returner. Empire troops.jpg|Imperial Soldier. Two kings by Solaryear.jpg|Two Kings. Artwork drom Soraya Saga's official DeviantArt gallery. Her real name is Kaori Tanaka who is the creator of the characters Edgar and Sabin. Locations The following location artworks are by Yoshitaka Amano. Figaro Desert I.jpg|Desert. AmanoTower.jpg|Kefka's Tower. Kefka's Tower Sketches.jpg|Kefka's Tower sketches. FFVI Magitek Scene.jpg|Magitek cityscape. FFVI Snow Cave.jpg|Snow Cave. The following are other location artworks by unknown artists. VI-worldofbalance map.jpg|World of Balance. VI-worldofruin map.jpg|World of Ruin. Figaro Castle.jpg|Figaro Castle. Narsheart.JPG|Narshe. Battle Enemies The following enemy artworks were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. TrixterArt.jpg|Clymenus. Magna Roader Sketch.jpg|Magna Roader. Magna Roader Small.jpg|Magna Roader. MagnaRoaderArt.jpg|Magna Roader. The following enemy artworks were drawn by Tetsuya Nomura. Apokrypha FFVI Art.jpg|Apocrypha. Cactuar FFVI Art.jpg|Cactuar. Litwor Chicken FFVI Art.jpg|Litwor Chicken. Skeletal Horror FFVI Art.jpg|Skeletal Horror. Test Rider Artwork.gif|Test Rider. Bosses The following boss artworks were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Dadaluma 2.jpg|Dadaluma. Dadaluma Artwork.jpg|Dadaluma. Dadaluma Sketch.jpg|Dadaluma. DoomGaze 2.jpg|Deathgaze. Doomgaze.jpg|Deathgaze. Dream Stooge.jpg|Dream Stooge Laragorn. Dream Stooges2.jpg|Dream Stooges. Inferno FFVI.jpg|Inferno. MagicMasterArt.jpg|Magic Master. Nelapa.jpg|Nelapa. Figaro Tentacles.jpg|Tentacles. The following boss artworks were drawn by Tetsuya Nomura. Demon ffvi concept art.jpg|Demon. Fiend ffvi concept art.jpg|Fiend. Goddess ffvi concept art.jpg|Goddess. Kefka final ffvi concept art.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. Tower of gods ffvi concept art.jpg|Statue of the Gods. Items FFVI Antidote Artwork.jpg|Antidote. FFVI Dried Meat Artwork.jpg|Dried Meat. FFVI Echo Screen Artwork.jpg|Echo Screen. FFVI Elixir Artwork.jpg|Elixir. FFVI Ether Artwork.jpg|Ether. FFVI Eyedrops Artwork.jpg|Eye Drops. FFVI Gold Needle Artwork.jpg|Gold Needle. FFVI Green Cherry Artwork.jpg|Green Cherry. FFVI Hi-Ether Artwork.jpg|Hi-Ether. FFVI Hi-Potion Artwork.jpg|Hi-Potion. FFVI Holy Water Artwork.jpg|Holy Water. FFVI Magicite Shard Artwork.jpg|Magicite Shard. FFVI Megalixir Artwork.jpg|Megalixir. FFVI Phoenix Down Artwork.jpg|Phoenix Down. FFVI Potion Artwork.jpg|Potion. FFVI Remedy Artwork.jpg|Remedy. FFVI Sleeping Bag Artwork.jpg|Sleeping Bag. FFVI Smoke Bomb Artwork.jpg|Smoke Bomb. FFVI Super Ball Artwork.jpg|Super Ball. FFVI Teleport Stone Artwork.jpg|Teleport Stone. FFVI Tent Artwork.jpg|Tent. FFVI X-Potion Artwork.jpg|X-Potion. Weapons FFVI Brushes Artwork.jpg|Brushes. FFVI Claws Artwork.jpg|Claws. FFVI Daggers Artwork.jpg|Daggers. FFVI Gambler's Items Artwork.jpg|Gambler's Items. FFVI Impartisan Artwork.jpg|Impartisan. FFVI Katanas Artwork.jpg|Katana. FFVI Maces Artwork.jpg|Maces. FFVI Ninja Daggers Artwork.jpg|Ninja Daggers. FFVI Rods Artwork.jpg|Rods. FFVI Scrolls and Shurikens Artwork.jpg|Scrolls and Shuriken. FFVI Swords 1 Artwork.jpg|Swords. FFVI Swords 2 and Spears Artwork.jpg|Swords. Armor FFVI Aegis Shield Artwork.jpg|Aegis Shield. FFVI Bandana Artwork.jpg|Bandana. FFVI Behemoth Suit Artwork.jpg|Behemoth Suit. FFVI Beret Artwork.jpg|Beret. FFVI Black Cowl Artwork.jpg|Black Cowl. FFVI Black Garb Artwork.jpg|Black Garb. FFVI Buckler Artwork.jpg|Buckler. FFVI Cat-Ear Hood Artwork.jpg|Cat-Ear Hood. FFVI Chocobo Suit Artwork.jpg|Chocobo Suit. FFVI Circlet Artwork.jpg|Circlet. FFVI Cotton Robe Artwork.jpg|Cotton Robe. FFVI Crystal Helm Artwork.jpg|Crystal Helm. FFVI Crystal Mail Artwork.jpg|Crystal Mail. FFVI Crystal Shield Artwork.jpg|Crystal Shield. FFVI Cursed Shield Artwork.jpg|Cursed Shield. FFVI Diamond Armor Artwork.jpg|Diamond Armor. FFVI Diamond Helm Artwork.jpg|Diamond Helm. FFVI Diamond Shield Artwork.jpg|Diamond Shield. FFVI Diamond Vest Artwork.jpg|Diamond Vest. FFVI Flame Shield Artwork.jpg|Flame Shield. FFVI Force Shield Artwork.jpg|Force Shield. FFVI Gaia Gear Artwork.jpg|Gaia Gear. FFVI Genji Armor Artwork.jpg|Genji Armor. FFVI Genji Helmet Artwork.jpg|Genji Helmet. FFVI Genji Shield Artwork.jpg|Genji Shield. FFVI Golden Armor Artwork.jpg|Golden Armor. FFVI Golden Helmet Artwork.jpg|Golden Helmet. FFVI Golden Shield Artwork.jpg|Golden Shield. FFVI Green Beret Artwork.jpg|Green Beret. FFVI Hairband Artwork.jpg|Hairband. FFVI Heavy Shield Artwork.jpg|Heavy Shield. FFVI Hypno Crown Artwork.jpg|Hypno Crown. FFVI Ice Shield Artwork.jpg|Ice Shield. Imp equipment.jpg|Imp Equipment. FFVI Iron Armor Artwork.jpg|Iron Armor. FFVI Iron Helm Artwork.jpg|Iron Helm. FFVI Kenpo Gi Artwork.jpg|Kenpo Gi. FFVI Leather Armor Artwork.jpg|Leather Armor. FFVI Leather Cap Artwork.jpg|Leather Cap. FFVI Luminous Robe Artwork.jpg|Luminous Robe. FFVI Magus Hat Artwork.jpg|Magus Hat. FFVI Magus Robe Artwork.jpg|Magus Robe. FFVI Minerva Bustier Artwork.jpg|Minerva Bustier. FFVI Mirage Vest Artwork.jpg|Mirage Vest. FFVI Moogle Suit Artwork.jpg|Moogle Suit. FFVI Mystery Veil Artwork.jpg|Mystery Veil. FFVI Mythril Helm Artwork.jpg|Mythril Helm. FFVI Mythril Mail Artwork.jpg|Mythril Mail. FFVI Mythril Shield Artwork.jpg|Mythril Shield. FFVI Mythril Vest Artwork.jpg|Mythril Vest. FFVI Ninja Gear Artwork.jpg|Ninja Gear. FFVI Nutkin Suit Artwork.jpg|Nutkin Suit. FFVI Oath Veil Artwork.jpg|Oath Veil. FFVI Paladin's Shield Artwork.jpg|Paladin's Shield. FFVI Plumed Hat Artwork.jpg|Plumed Hat. FFVI Power Sash Artwork.jpg|Power Sash. FFVI Priest's Miter Artwork.jpg|Priest's Miter. FFVI Red Cap Artwork.jpg|Red Cap. FFVI Red Jacket Artwork.jpg|Red Jacket. FFVI Reed Cloak Artwork.jpg|Reed Cloak. FFVI Regal Gown Artwork.jpg|Regal Gown. FFVI Royal Crown Artwork.jpg|Royal Crown. FFVI Saucer Artwork.jpg|Saucer. FFVI Silk Robe Artwork.jpg|Silk Robe. FFVI Snow Scarf Artwork.jpg|Snow Scarf. FFVI Tabby Suit Artwork.jpg|Tabby Suit. FFVI Thornlet Artwork.jpg|Thornlet. FFVI Thunder Shield Artwork.jpg|Thunder Shield. FFVI Tiara Artwork.jpg|Tiara. FFVI Tiger Mask Artwork.jpg|Tiger Mask. FFVI Tortoise Shield Artwork.jpg|Tortoise Shield. FFVI Twist Headband Artwork.jpg|Twist Headband. FFVI White Dress Artwork.jpg|White Dress. Relics FFVI Alarm Earring Artwork.jpg|Alarm Earring. FFVI Amulet Artwork.jpg|Amulet. FFVI Angel Ring Artwork.jpg|Angel Ring. FFVI Angel Wings Artwork.jpg|Angel Wings. FFVI Barrier Ring Artwork.jpg|Barrier Ring. FFVI Berserker Ring Artwork.jpg|Berserker Ring. FFVI Black Belt Artwork.jpg|Black Belt. FFVI Blizzard Orb Artwork.jpg|Blizzard Orb. FFVI Brigand's Glove Artwork.jpg|Brigand's Glove. FFVI Celestriad Artwork.jpg|Celestriad. FFVI Charm Bangle Artwork.jpg|Ward Bangle. FFVI Crystal Orb Artwork.jpg|Crystal Orb. FFVI Cursed Ring Artwork.jpg|Cursed Ring. FFVI Dragon Horn Artwork.jpg|Dragon Horn. FFVI Dragoon Boots Artwork.jpg|Dragoon Boots. FFVI Earring Artwork.jpg|Earring. FFVI Fairy Ring Artwork.jpg|Fairy Ring. FFVI Fake Moustache Artwork.jpg|Fake Moustache. FFVI Gale Hairpin Artwork.jpg|Gale Hairpin. FFVI Gauntlet Artwork.jpg|Gauntlet. FFVI Genji Glove Artwork.jpg|Genji Glove. FFVI Gigas Glove Artwork.jpg|Gigas Glove. FFVI Gold Hairpin Artwork.jpg|Gold Hairpin. FFVI Growth Egg Artwork.jpg|Growth Egg. FFVI Guard Bracelet Artwork.jpg|Guard Bracelet. FFVI Heiji's Jitte Artwork.jpg|Heiji's Jitte. FFVI Hermes Sandals Artwork.jpg|Hermes Sandals. FFVI Hero's Ring Artwork.jpg|Hero's Ring. FFVI Hyper Wrist Artwork.jpg|Hyper Wrist. FFVI Jeweled Ring Artwork.jpg|Jeweled Ring. FFVI Knight's Code Artwork.jpg|Knight's Code. FFVI Lich Ring Artwork.jpg|Lich Ring. FFVI Master's Scroll Artwork.jpg|Master's Scroll. FFVI Memento Ring Artwork.jpg|Memento Ring. FFVI Merit Award Artwork.jpg|Merit Award. FFVI Miracle Shoes Artwork.jpg|Miracle Shoes. FFVI Molulu's Charm Artwork.jpg|Molulu's Charm. FFVI Muscle Belt Artwork.jpg|Muscle Belt. FFVI Mythril Glove Artwork.jpg|Mythril Glove. FFVI Peace Ring Artwork.jpg|Peace Rin. FFVI Prayer Beads Artwork.jpg|Prayer Beads. FFVI Princess Ring Artwork.jpg|Princess Ring. FFVI Protect Ring Artwork.jpg|Protect Ring. FFVI Reflect Ring Artwork.jpg|Reflect Ring. FFVI Ribbon Artwork.jpg|Ribbon. FFVI Safety Bit Artwork.jpg|Safety Bit. FFVI Silver Spectacles Artwork.jpg|Silver Spectacles. FFVI Sniper Eye Artwork.jpg|Sniper Eye. FFVI Soul of Thamasa Artwork.jpg|Soul of Thamasa. FFVI Sprint Shoes Artwork.jpg|Sprint Shoes. FFVI Star Pendant Artwork.jpg|Star Pendant. FFVI Thief's Bracer Artwork.jpg|Thief's Bracer. FFVI Tintinabulum Artwork.jpg|Tintinabulum. FFVI White Cape Artwork.jpg|White Cape. FFVI Zephyr Cloak Artwork.jpg|Zephyr Cloak. Espers The following esper artworks were done by Yoshitaka Amano. AmanoCrusader1.jpg|Crusader. AmanoCrusader2.jpg|Crusader. Amano Raiden.jpg|Raiden (art originally made for Test Rider enemy). The following esper artworks were done by Tetsuya Nomura. Alexander FFVI Nomura Art.jpg|Alexander. Bismarck FFVI Nomura Art.jpg|Bismarck. Midgardsormr FFVI Nomura Art.jpg|Midgardsormr. Creatures VIUltrosArt.png|Typhon and Ultros. Amano Imp.jpg|Kappa the Imp. FFVI Imp 2.jpg|Kappa the Imp. Technology Blackjack.jpg|''Blackjack. Magitekarmor.png|Magitek Armor. Terramagitek.jpg|Magitek Armor by Yoshitaka Amano. Magitek Armor overlooking Narshe.jpg|Magitek Armor by Yoshitaka Amano (for [[Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale|''Grand Finale]] album). Magitek.jpg|Magitek Armor by Yoshitaka Amano (for ''Grand Finale'' album). FFVI Magitek Scene 2.jpg|Magitek by Yoshitaka Amano. ImperialAirForceArt.jpg|Imperial Air Force. FMV concepts For the PlayStation port FMV sequences were added, and the following are concept artwork for these scenes. FF6 - Alexander FMV Concept.jpg|Alexander. FF6 - Celes FMV Concept.jpg|Celes Chere imprisoned. FF6 - God Kefka FMV Concept.jpg|God Kefka. FF6 - Kefka FMV Concept.jpg|Kefka Palazzo. FF6 - Sabin FMV Concept.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. FF6 - Setzer FMV Concept.jpg|Setzer Gabbiani. FF6 - Shadow FMV Concept.jpg|Shadow. FF6 - Terra FMV Concept.jpg|Terra. ''Figaro no Kekkon: Tales from Desert'' artworks Figaro no Kekkon: Tales from Desert is a Final Fantasy VI doujinshi written by Kaori Tanaka that explores the backstory of Sabin and Edgar. FigaronoKekkon.jpg|Cover art. Edgar-KaoriTanaka.jpg|Edgar Roni Figaro. Sabin-KaoriTanaka.jpg|Sabin Rene Figaro. Yoshitaka Amano artworks The following were made for the original release. FFVIAmano.jpg|"The City". Terra heading for Narshe.jpg|"City of Magic". Amano FFVI Unknown (Odin?).jpg|"Fantasy Castle". Fantasy Castle 2 FFVI Amano Art.jpg|"Fantasy Castle". Amano FFVI Unknown.jpg|"Magic and Culture". Amano FFVI Unknown (Gogo?).jpg|"Mystic Forest". The following was made for Final Fantasy VI Advance. Party Artwork.jpg|Party. Other artworks. The Dream Oath.jpg|"The Dream Oath" (for Grand Finale album). Nintendo artworks Elemental icons found within the Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide. FFVI Spirit Nintendo PG Icon.png|Spirit icon. FFVI Fire Nintendo PG Icon.png|Fire icon. FFVI Ice Nintendo PG Icon.png|Ice icon. FFVI Wind Nintendo PG Icon.png|Wind icon. FFVI Water Nintendo PG Icon.png|Water icon. FFVI Poison Nintendo PG Icon.png|Poison icon. FFVI Lightning Nintendo PG Icon.png|Lightning icon. FFVI Earth Nintendo PG Icon.png|Earth icon. Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Final Fantasy VI artwork